familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Future
Back to the Future is a 1985 science fiction adventure film directed by Robert Zemeckis, co-written by Bob Gale and produced by Steven Spielberg. The film stars Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, as well as Christopher Lloyd, Crispin Glover, Lea Thompson and Thomas F. Wilson. Back to the Future tells the story of Marty McFly, a teenager who is accidentally sent back in time from 1985 to 1955. He meets his parents in high school, accidentally attracting his mother's romantic interest. Marty must repair the damage to history by causing his parents to fall in love, while finding a way to return to 1985. Zemeckis and Gale wrote the script after Gale mused upon whether he would have befriended his father if they attended school together. Various film studios rejected the script until the box office success of Zemeckis' Romancing the Stone, and the project was set up at Universal Pictures with Spielberg as executive producer. Eric Stoltz was originally cast as Marty McFly when Michael J. Fox declined as he was busy filming the TV series Family Ties, but during filming Stoltz and the filmmakers decided Stoltz was miscast so they asked Fox again and he managed to work out a timetable so he gave enough time and commitment to both: the subsequent recasting meant the crew had to race through reshoots and post-production to complete the film for its July 3, 1985 release date. When released, it became the most successful film of the year, grossing more than $380 million worldwide and receiving critical acclaim. It won the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation and the Saturn Award for Best Science Fiction Film, and also earned Academy Award, BAFTA and Golden Globe nominations. Ronald Reagan even quoted the film in the 1986 State of the Union Address, and in 2007, the Library of Congress selected it for preservation in the National Film Registry. It marked the beginning of a franchise, with Back to the Future Part II and Back to the Future Part III released back-to-back in 1989 and 1990, as well as an animated series and theme park ride. In The Courtship of Stewie's Father, Stewie Griffin imagines Doc Brown at the end of the first film telling Marty and Jennifer "Something's gotta be done about your kids." However, Doc goes further, telling them their daughter marries a black man. This news does little to offend Marty, although Doc's racist attitude alienates Marty and Jennifer. In Meet the Quagmires, the entire plot is based on a parody of the trilogy. Peter travels from 2007 back to 1984, and alters the future, creating an "2007A" (as with "1985A" in BTTF II). When Brian tries to explain this alternative 2007 to Peter, it is the exact same way Doc explained it to Marty in BTTF II. Later on, there is a long, continuous parody of the "Enchantment Under the Sea Dance" scenes from BTTF II, with Brian parodying Marty and Peter parodying George. There is even a direct parody of the picture Marty had of he and his two siblings that had them "fade from existence"—in the Family Guy episode it is a picture of Stewie, Chris, and Meg; all three of whom vanish from the picture and then return, as with BTTF. Peter also writes a letter to Phil Hartman to warn him of his future but neglects to tell him of his demise. A 'Flux Capacitor' is a key part of Stewie's time machine in Mind over Murder His newer model time machine's return pad runs on plutonium in Road to Germany. Peter drives the Delorian time machine in The Perfect Castaway. If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' features Peter's cousin Rufus, who stared in the blaxploitation film "Black to the Future" And recently, Marty is seen shouting at Stewie during a storm in The Juice Is Loose. Category:Films Category:Time travel films